Sly Cooper's Haunted Holiday
by King of 2211
Summary: After deciding on doing something different this Christmas, Sly and the gang have called favors to redecorate the most haunted places in Swallow Falls for the holidays; the Gracey Manor.
1. New Christmas Special

**Ho! Ho! Ho! Yo! Yo! Yo! Happy Holidays, fellow authors! This is King of 2211, coming back to you with a new holiday fic, starring the clever, Sly Cooper and his friends. Only this time, they bring some friends to a little "redecoration" to a certain mansion . . . Just a recap, Disney, Tim Burton, SuckerPunch, Sanzaru, Jon Ponikvar, and Andrew Dickman are owners of mostly everything as I only own the slight OCs and fictional areas. My early Christmas present from me to you, enjoy!**

* * *

Introduction: New Christmas Special

* * *

December 10. Just a few days until the happiest day of the year; Christmas day. Though there was plenty of time til the joyous holiday would finally, everyone in the small town of Swallow Falls, Louisiana were already preparing for festive celebrations to come. Though to mostly everyone, Christmas was the time for food, friends, and (what basically everyone would be focused on) the presents and gift giving. To some, everything just seemed too much of the same thing each year when it would come and pass, then repeat the following years right after. The ones who had felt purely on the former were a certain group of seven youths, who all appeared to be fifteen, sitting on benches at the park with looks of gloom and boredom. The group was followed: a raccoon, a turtle, a hippo, a vixen, a mouse, a marine iguana, and a panda. The raccoon was known as Sylvester Kevin Cooper (Sly to everyone who knew him), whose ancestry was fill with former master thieves and was a natural-born athletes. The turtle was known as Bentley Olsen, one of the smartest youths that Swallow Falls had to offer and a tech wizard when it came to computers. The hippo was known as Murray Murphy (usually dubs himself "The Murray"), the strongest jock in town and was known for his huge appetite. The vixen was known as Carmelita Montoya Fox, the girl who always followed/enforced the rules and had a huge temper to boot. The mousette was known as Penelope Toutonghi, the second smartest youth in Swallow Falls and had a passion for RC cars. The panda was known as Peng King, a former bully who worked at his grandmother's tea shop with his sister and had a fondness for fireworks. Finally, the iguana was known as Dimitri Lousteau, another former bully that idolized Disco music and was good at scuba-diving.

It was odd that these seven were friends, seeing as three of them were physically fit, two were complete nerds, and two were big bullies. It was also very odd to see them get along so well, despite how much they fought, but no one pressed things any further. Though the seven loved celebrating the holidays with their family and friends, especially when it comes to Christmas, but now . . . something just didn't feel the same. Officially, since Sly was the default leader of the group, were known only as the Cooper gang. Currently, they were all sitting on benches at the park, watching in amusement as little children played in the snow, remembering the fun they all had when they were that young. Though now, it didn't feel as fun as they imagined could or should be anymore.

"Same old, same old." Sly murmured, slumping back into his seat.

"Yep." Murray absently replied as he laid his head back onto the wall.

"Christmas comes, then goes." Penelope said with a gesture from her hand.

"The feeling is drag." Dimitri jived as he looked to the ground.

"Just like last year." Carmelita sighed.

"And the year before that . . ." Bentley added, fiddling with his snow cap.

"Ad, not so much the year before that, but before that as well." Peng finished.

Hearing what the panda said sudden made the raccoon, vixen, turtle, and hippo remember that exact Christmas. Most wouldn't believe a word of it, even though some have been on even wilder, but four had their very own adventure. To put the long story short, the four would usually disappear every Halloween for a substantial amount of time I case anyone got worried, then appear with bags full of candy, though no one could recall giving them any. Not only that, but they would also sing or hum odd tunes, which were actually very contiguously catchy. Though when asked where they got the song from, they'd only reply that it was a secret. Anyway, yes it was nice that the holidays had arrive in their small hometown, but it felt that something different seriously needed to happen.

"Man, I wish we could do something completely different this year." Sly elected, hopping to his feet.

""The Murray" can dig that!" Murray said, agreeing with his best friend.

"I agree as well, but the question is what can we do?" Bentley asked as he tried to come up with something.

"The most excitement I've heard of was at least three years ago." Carmelita remarked, also standing up.

For those who were wondering what that meant, it was just as the panda and vixen said, for Christmas was nearly ruined those three years ago. Apparently, there was someone impersonating Santa Claus and was "mangling" the joyous holiday and not spreading Christmas cheer at all. Another thing to take note on was that the impersonator was a living skeleton! As odd as it sounded, that was what eyewitness reports claimed to have seen, which prompt the military to shoot down the imposter . . . which they succeeded. No one in Swallow Falls could ever forget that one Christmas; it was mentally scarred right into their memories. What was to really remember was that everyone was attacked in their very own home . . . by Christmas presents! No joke or lie, reports of the Santa Claus impersonator also mentioned Christmas presents were alive and on the attack. Three victims present were none other than Penelope, Peng, and Dimitri; each having a terrifying experience of their own: Penelope with a (literal) Monster Truck RC car that tried to bite at her, Peng when he was chased by a possessed Jack-O-Lantern-In-The-Box, even Dimitri as he witnessed his (very flashy) Christmas tree being devoured by a massive orange and black-striped snake. There was no telling how bad everyone else around the neighborhood or town, though it turned out alright when the _real_ Santa appeared and fixed everything. No one could ever forget that one dar, truly terrifying Christmas for time to come. The idea of a scary Christmas, however, didn't sound so bad opposed to how some people (mostly Dimitri) who decorated their homes. That's when it hit the raccoon, turtle, hippo, and vixen like a ton of bricks; it was right in front of their noses!

"Guy's, that's it!" Sly exclaimed excitedly.

"What's 'it'?" Penelope asked, surprised by the raccoon's sudden shout.

"How could we not have thought of this before?" Bentley questioned himself as if he realized something.

"_Penser_ _a_ _ce_ _que_ (Think of what)?" Dimitri asked, confused why the four hadn't acknowledged their existence yet.

"It's so so simple." Carmelita sighed in a rarely cheerful sigh.

"What's so simple?" Peng demanded, on the edge of losing it.

"This is the most awesomest plan, ever!" Murray cheered happily.

"WHAT'S THE AWESOMEST PLAN EVER?!" The mouse, iguana, and panda shouted, but reeled back when they realized they were in public.

Upon realizing that they were ignoring their three other friends, the four shared a few glances at each other, then looked to the three. If they were to have the three in on their little plan of theirs, then they'd have to reveal a few "things" in the process. Might as well get things over with; the four just hope they could handle it.

"We have a _Scary_ Christmas!" The four replied simultaneously.

"Scary Christmas?" The three asked in confusion.

"Tell you on the way, but first . . ." Sly shrugged, then looked at them with a smirk. "How'd you guys like to meet a friend of ours from far away?"

* * *

An hour later, Penelope, Dimitri, and Peng found themselves following their four friends to the edge of the woods. Strange, what were they doing here? Was the "friend" they were talking about a hiker or something? Why would he come through the woods? Either way, the six of them waited as Sly rushed into the woods, then vanished for a few minuets. Waiting for the raccoon wasn't the most exciting thing, in fact, he was gone for nearly half an hour. What was raking him so long? Did he get lost? A few minuets after that, just when the three of the group were considering going back home, Sly rushed out of the woods, then stopped in front of the group, loudly panting. Before anyone could question about why he was took, he placed up his hand to signal that he needed a little time to catch his breath, then stood upright.

"Just . . . a minuet . . . here he . . . is . . ." Sly said, gesturing behind him, but as soon as he saw the confused looks on his friends' faces, turned to see that no one was there. "Hello, Jack, where'd he go?"

"I'm surprised you actually got Jack to come." Bentley said as if he hadn't expected was the raccoon said.

"Yeah, I would have though he'd be super busy by now." Murray added.

"Of course I got Jack, our plan wouldn't without him, remember?" Sly questioned with a smirk.

"I guess you're right." Carmelita sighed after sharing a glance from the turtle and hippo.

"Besides, he said that he's willing to do a side-project since he finished early with our help."

"May we ask you all something, if it's not too personal." Peng spoke up, gaining everyone's attention.

"What's all this about a side-project?" Dimitri asked in confusion.

"And who's Jack?" Penelope asked, not noticing a growing shadow behind her.

"He's Jack." The four replied, pointing behind the three.

The mouse, iguana, and panda turned around to see who it was behind them and what he looked like . . . but what they got was one of the biggest shocks in their young lives! The some one or something that was behind them was a tall, ten foot tall skeletal figure wearing a pinstripe suit with a bat-like bow-tie. It's arms and legs were longer than its upper torso with long bony fingers on both hands.

"Argh!" The figure shrieked, causing the three to scream and run for cover in the woods.

"Guys, come back!" Sly called to the fleeing trio.

"He's not going to hurt you!" Carmelita laughed, holding her sides.

Slowly, yet hesitantly, the three walked back to the entrance of the woods, then looked up at the now smiling and friendly looking skeleton.

"Greetings, I don't believe we've formerly met." The skeleton greeted, then bowed. "I'm Jack, Jack Skellington; the Pumpkin King."

"Pumpkin King?" Where have the three heard that name before?

"Yeah, believe it or not, he's the leader of Halloween!" Murray exclaimed excitedly.

"I think it's best we explain this from the beginning." Bentley said, which everyone agreed.

It didn't take long for the four to explain most of how they met Jack three years ago, which was, quite ironically, the same year as the Christmas disaster in Swallow Falls. It all started when Sly found a very unique map in his attic, unlike the fake ones his father would place around the house to confuse burglars or anyone who would break into the house. No, this map was completely different as it led Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita (who insisted on tagging along) deep into the woods, til they found an odd-looking tree. This tree had a Jack-O-Lantern door engraved right into its trunk, which was a gateway into another dimension where Halloween was born; Halloween Town. The four went on to see that the gateway to Halloween Town wasn't the only one of its kind as they soon discovered the epicenter of the seven holidays; the Hinterlands. Each door leading to a different holiday: Independence Day, Easter, Valentine's, St. Patrick's Day, Thanksgiving, and the most known of the holidays (besides Halloween); Christmas. Though it was hard to believe that the four had actually met, Santa Claus, even what they've been through after all these years.

"Okay, Jack, these are our friends, Penelope . . ." Sly introduced, gesturing around.

"Hi . . ." Penelope blushed, when Jack took one of her hands and kissed; who knew he was such a gentleman?

". . . Peng . . ."

"It's very nice to meet you?" Peng sputtered, though he was calming down.

". . . And Dimitri."

"What it do, bone-man?" Dimitri jived talked.

"Actually, it's _Skellington_." Jack clarified, pronouncing his name. "And what does what do?"

"Never mind about that, we have something to discuss with you." Bentley spoke up, gaining everyone's attention.

"Ah, yes, of course, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, to tell the truth, we're actually going to need more help." Carmelita sheepishly admitted.

"A _lot_ more help." Murray added.

"But first, I need to call my grandfather." Sly said, taking out his iPhone.

* * *

The next day was just as snow filled as the day before, but it was still a day to have fun as it was also directly two weeks right before Christmas day. There were a ton of places to have fun around town, but it didn't apply the same thing if the place turned out to be one of the most haunted places in all of Swallow Falls; the abandoned Gracey Manor. It was once owned by the rich, Gracey family during the mid to late 1800s up until they mysteriously vanished; leaving the house barren. Stories and legends soon accumulated that there was a curse upon the mansion and that the residence never left . . . alive. It was a house that was always avoided walking past at night, no one would even approach it during the day; that's how scared everyone was afraid. Though if that were the case, then it wouldn't explain why there was a group of people who were past the gate and just outside of the front porch. Besides the familiar forms of the Cooper Gang, other people were present as well, some were adults, while most were teenagers (plus one ten-year-old).

The adults where of a raccoon couple, a fox couple, a hippo couple, a turtle couple, walrus, grey wolf, koala, pantheress, and an even older raccoon. The raccoon couple were known as Connor and Sarah Cooper, the parents of Sly, who were the town's pharmacist/travel agent and librarian. The older raccoon was Otto Cooper, the father of Connor, grandfather of Sly, former aviator, and current semi-retired designer of mostly haunted houses each Halloween. The fox couple were Alexander and Alisa Montoya Fox, the parents of Carmelita, who were also the town's sheriff and manager of the grocery store. The turtle couple were the Olsens, Lewis and Moira Olsen that is, who were the town's electronics repairman and high school science teacher. The hippo couple were two of the most known of Swallow Falls as Maximus "Max" Murphy and Meredith Murray, who were both co-owners of the town's sporting goods store. The walrus was the owner of the local boxing gym, James McSweeny or "Jim" (sometimes Jimmy) as everyone knew him as. The koala was a teacher at Swallow Falls High School, Gary Korman or "Guru" as everyone knew him for his wise personality. The pantheress was the Swallow Falls Guidance Counselor, Mikaela Morris, a former supermodel that left when she realized her fame didn't bring her true happiness. The wolf was the principal of Swallow Falls high school, Johnathan Richardson, a firm but fair person when it came to education.

The younger attendees were as followed: the imaginative Peter Ponikvar, the shy yet friendly Andrew "Andy" Katt, the photography expert Harold "Harry" Dion, the cheerful and enthusiastic Mariam "Mary" Ann Tigress, the video game crazed Swain "Swirly" Jenkins, the popular yet sociable Whitney Johnson, the formerly cold-hearted Neyla Glidewell, The opposing-looking Cherry Renard, the somewhat stir crazy Chelsea Benson, the intelligent Victor Franklin, the brother and sister duo Victoria and David Collins, Peter's three friends Carlos Dalton, Kel Ferdinand, and Ignacious "Iggy" Sullivan, the strong but leveled headed Roger Williams, and Ms. Morris's niece Sheila. The thing to know about some of them was that Neyla and Dimitri were once a gang of bullies known as the "Klaww Gang" and Cherry was known to be hostile towards any men around her, that was until Sly said a few "things" that caused their ways of life.

What everyone wanted to know was why the youths, adults, and two teachers present found themselves on the front lawn of the Gracey Manor and why the seven had called them there. Another thing was where the large Jack-In-The-Box came from, how it got there, and who had brought it there, certainly the seven couldn't have placed it there. What really got everyone's attention was that the wind-handle was slowly turning counter-clockwise as it was also playing an erily slow version of "Pop Goes the Weasel".

"Alright, guys, what are we all doing here?" Connor asked his son, trying to disregard the music.

"Excellent question, Mr. Cooper, we all have something to converse with all of you." Bentley replied, trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Something funny, son?" Lewis questioned suspiciously.

"Oh no, just thinking about a joke." Carmelita spoke up, keeping back her own giggles.

"It's a _riot_." Murray choked.

"It's _hilarious_!" Penelope sputtered.

"What's a riot?" Principal asked, scratching his head.

"And what's hilarious?" Ms. Morris questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh' you'll be finding out." Dimitri giggled uncontrollably.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Guru questioned, his suspicion growing as well.

"Simple, the element of surprise . . ." Sly replied, oddly calmer than the rest, until the music and handle on the box came to a stop . . . "Surprise!"

Upon that last word, the seven rushed out of the way as the Jack-In-The-Box lid flew open, but what came out was a skeletal figure in a pinstripe suit instead of a clown's head! Though most of the group shrieked, some remained completely quiet, Otto and Principle Richardson looked calm, Guru and Ms. Morris only raised an eyebrow, but it was the fathers and Jim that had looks of shock and not fright like the rest. Jack also had a look of shock as the five grown men slowly approach him; he knew _exactly_ who they were.

"Can it be?" Max asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No, it couldn't be . . ." Jim tried to dismiss, though he didn't want to.

"How is it possible?" Lewis tried to process.

". . . Jack." Alex breathed happily.

"Connor, Lewis, Max, Alex, Jim . . ." Jack addressed in a low, yet happy voice. ". . . You all got old."

"Aw, c'mere you bag of bones!" Connor exclaimed, joining his friends in a hug with Jack

It was safe to say that the mothers and the class were flabbergasted from what they're were seeing; the guys actually _knew_ this thing? It certainly looked like it since they were chatting and laughing as if they were old friends catching up on days long since passed. It was then that Connor realized that the wives were still standing there in shock as they watched their husbands talking with them, then introduced them to Jack.

"My, what lovely wives they are." The Pumpkin King commented, making the women blush. "But there's one who has my heart (if I had a living, beating one).

At that moment, another surprising thing appeared right before everyone's eyes; the life-sized rag doll that was Sally Finklestein-Skellington. All the women were in awe by the sight of the rag doll as, despite the stitches all around her body, she was very beautiful. After a few minuets of introductions, Sly noticed that his grandfather and school principal were still calm about the whole ordeal.

"Hey, how come you guys aren't surprised?" Sly questioned, making everyone else think the same thing.

"Sly, if you've been around as long as I have, you'd use to things like this." The elder raccoon replied with a smile. "This is nothing."

"And trust me when I say that I've seen a lot." Richardson added with a chuckle.

"Okay, can we get back to the present, please?" Peter asked, tired of beating around the bush.

"Yeah, who is this guy?" Carlos asked, gesturing to Jack.

"What is he?" Neyla demanded.

"And where did he come from?" Cherry added with crossed arms.

"Well, that's kind of a long story . . ." Murray said, scratching the back of his head.

"How long?" Harry question suspiciously.

"Long enough, I'm afraid." Carmelita sighed nervously.

"Let's put it this way, anyone here remember the Christmas disaster years ago?" Bentley gulped, knowing no one was going to take it well.

"Remember, how could I _forget_ being attacked by a killer duck toy?" Andy exclaimed loudly.

"I still have nightmares about that vampire teddy." Mary shivered, hugging herself.

"The same goes for the bats on my Christmas tree." Kel murmured.

"And that wreath that tried to eat my granny." Roger growled, the images of him fighting off the killer plant flashing through his head.

"It's because someone was impersonating Santa Claus." David interjected, remember when he received a shrunken head, which only bothered his parents.

"But what does finding dead scorpions (which weren't cooked) in my cup thingy have anything to do with that?" Iggy asked, disappointed that mentioned scorpions weren't properly seasoned.

"Well . . ." Sly uttered, his eyes falling on Jack, as did everyone else.

"My bad . . ." The Pumpkin King nervously shrugged, which led to a shocking revelation.

"_That_ was _you_?" Swirly gasped in realization, which made Sly stand forward.

"It was and before _anyone_ here starts to point _any_ fingers, let's just be perfectly clear that it wasn't completely Jacks fault! He lived in a world where it was Halloween all the time, so he only knew how to be scary and to be something that goes bump in the night. Of course he mistook the approach of Christmastime because he didn't even know that there were other holidays besides Halloween. So I ask you all now, can you really blame him for something that he misunderstood?"

Everyone, including all the adults and even Jack, looked at the young raccoon in surprise; was he such good friends with the skeleton to defend him as such from any accusations? But as they thought about it, he was right; Jack only knew about Halloween and how to be scary rather than jolly like Santa Claus.

"Well, I guess he's right about that." Whitney sighed a bit.

"Without a doubt." Sheila nodded in agreement.

"But that doesn't make it any less scary!" Chelsea yelped bitterly. "It could've been the death of us!"

What came next was something that no one expected as Sly suddenly began to chuckle a bit, which enveloped into a full laugh.

"The death of _you_? I'm sorry, but the death of _you_? Chelsea, Chelsea, Chelsea . . . You wouldn't know death IF IT WERE LOOKING AT YOU RIGHT YOUR FACE! None of you here were in a makeshift sleigh that was made up of a coffin, flying 50,000 in the sky, then shot down by a military tank and falling to the ground where certain death was more than likely waiting for you!"

Everyone remained quiet

"... . It wasn't a good experience . . ." Sly muttered looking towards the ground.

"Wait . . . when they shot him down . . ." Victoria murmured, thinking of what the raccoon just said.

"You . . . you were in the sleigh with Jack." Victor gasped, realizing what the raccoon meant by "experience".

". . . Yeah . . . I was." Sly finally admitted, causing mostly everyone gasp loudly. "I guess we should start from the begging."

It took only a few minuets to explain what happened those years ago, how Sly found the map, how Carmelita decided to tag along, how they found the gateway to Halloween Town; everything. Everyone became entranced as Sly, Bentley, Carmelita, and Murray took turns telling about their adventures in the holiday worlds and about the Hinterlands, which was the epicenter of the seven holidays. Their biggest challenge was the only unsavory character and biggest bully of all; the Oogie Boogie Man. It didn't stop there as Oogie returned a year later and took over the seven holidays while Jack was away trying to figure out how to make another scary Halloween. It was more of an adventure that one night as Oogie Boogie was more powerful and had an army of skeletons (no relation to Jack, thank goodness) at his command, but was foiled by Jack and the Cooper Gang.

"Well, I'm impressed . . ." Connor said with a smirk. "But that doesn't excuse how much trouble the four of you are in!"

"Huge trouble!" Alex added angrily.

"To the max!" Maximus boomed, being the loudest.

"Infinitely possible and then some more!" Lewis scolded with his arms crossed.

"Leave them alone, I'm the one who involved them in all these antics!" Jack exclaimed, coming to the defense of his younger friends.

"Yeah, go easy on them, we weren't scouts ourselves when we were their age." Jim said in a soothing voice.

"But . . ." Connor tried to say, but was stopped by his father.

"Connor, Sly isn't a little boy anymore and I'm sure he'll learn from the mistakes he makes." Otto said in a sage-like voice, which got to everyone else, including the other parents. "The same goes for Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita, they're all brilliant in their own way."

The parents looked from their children, Jack, and the elder raccoon, then after a few minuets, let out collective sighs as they looked at their children.

"We're all upset about what we've heard." Sarah said in a stern voice.

"Way beyond maximum." Meredith huffed.

"To the tenth power." Moira scolded in disappointment.

"But we're still glad you're all alright." Alisa smiled as each parent hugged their respective child.

It was quite the heartwarming sight to see for everyone, especially since it was close to Christmastime, wasn't that the true meaning of the holiday; family?

"Words spoken like a true poet."

Everyone turned to see four approaching figures: a middle-aged Yorkshire terrier, younger monkey, and three huskies, two of which were the same age as the class.

"Maxwell, Melody, you made it!" Murray exclaimed excitedly.

"Had to, otherwise Max wouldn't stop complaining." Melody, the girl husky, teased.

"Oh, like you would have come if it were supernatural?" Maxwell, the boy husky, retorted playfully.

"Do my old eyes deceive me?" Otto breathed, then walked up to the Yorkshire terrier and adult husky. "Henry Mystic, Roland Keep, is that really you?"

"Otto Cooper, you're a sight for sore eyes!" Roland, the husky, said as he hugged the raccoon.

"Happy Holidays, old friend!" Henry cheerfully exclaimed, also hugging his old friend. "And you remember Albert?"

"Hello, sir!" Albert greeted, shaking the raccoon's hand.

"Roland, so good to see you again!" Richardson smiled.

"It's so good to see you, Jonathan." Roland replied happily.

"Um, dad, care fill us in?" Connor spoke up.

"Ah, yes." Otto said, clearing his throat.

It was then that Otto explained how he met Henry, who had pronounced the class honorary Junior members, and Roland as they were members of the Society of Explorers and Adventurers and met during an escapade in South America. Richardson, who was also a member and Lord Mystic's apprentice, also met them while he was in Egypt on an adventure of his own. It was also at that part where Maxwell and Melody introduced themselves and revealed that they met the Cooper Gang on an adventure from the fabled Museum of the Weird. Lord Mystic also revealed that the class, plus the teachers and principal, took a little tour of his mansion, which was in Papua, New Guinea (details later on).

"Okay, guys, there's someone here I'd like you all to meet." Sly said, gaining everyone's attention and gesturing to Jack. "Try not to freak, but this . . ."

"My word, Mister Mystic, can really be?" Albert gasped excitedly.

"Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King himself, it is truly an honor!" Lord Mystic exclaimed, vigorously shaking Jack's hand.

"Wow, I am famous, aren't I?" Jack asked modestly.

"Okay, before I forget again, why were we called here?" Connor asked, which had everyone's attention.

Again, it took only a few minuets, but all seven of the Cooper Gang managed, by taking turns, to explain how they were on a "tour" within the Gracey Manor. They also mentioned what they saw inside and out of the old mansion and that the spirit of William Gracey, who now called himself the "Ghost Host", led them through the mansion up and down and even through the graveyard where exactly 999 happy haunts had their "Swinging Wake". As everyone was ushered into the mansion, Guru and Ms. Morris had a similar experience when the whole class was on the field trip to New Thunder Mesa. They revealed that Sly found a gem from the Gracey Manor, which transported them to Old Thunder Mesa, the old, abandoned ghost town. They then went on a "tour" through the old Ravenswood Manor, which was similar to the Gracey Manor, only it was haunted by the spirit of Henry Ravenswood or "Phantom" as he was known. It was basically the same experience, only with the spirit Melanie Ravenswood appearing everywhere, the curse upon the land being lifted, and Phantom Valley (the supernatural version of Thunder Mesa). As everyone was accounted inside the foyer of the mansion, the doors suddenly slammed shut and an all too familiar voice spoke from the walls.

"_Ah, welcome! Dear friends, you've returned and you've brought company! How very convenient_!"

"Now, now, William, let's not rush into things."

Everyone turned to see yet another shock as they were four transparent figures that appeared out of nowhere; they were ghosts. They all wore clothing that would fit an Old Spaghetti Western flick, yet they were more authentic than most would, three of them also looked like the Fox family as one resembled Sly and Connor. The three canine were none other than the than the Ravenswood family: Henry, Martha, and Melanie. The raccoon just happened to be one of Sly's ancestors from the Old West and had a cousin named after him, Tennessee Cooper. Needless to say, it was an odd day for everyone, but all of that was put to the side as Sly got everyone's attention when he got Jack into the spotlight, which had the Ghost Host excited.

"_Jack Skellington? Why did you not say that you friends of his? I would have gladly given you a more luxurious tour of my mansion!_"

"As would I!" Henry added excitedly.

"Maybe another time, but now I have a proposal for everyone here." Sly spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "How would you all feel about doing a "Scary Christmas" this year?"

* * *

**And that, dear viewers, is the beginning of a new Holiday treat or could it be a trick? Either way, It seems that Sly and the gang have big "plans" in the work and it looks like their parents, teachers, principal , even Sly's granddad have taken the liberty of assisting. They also have help by the Pumpkin King, the Ghost Host, the Ravenswoods, Tennessee Cooper, three members of the Keep family (long story)' Lord Mystic and Albert. Needless to say, the crew is made up of unlikely teammates, Jack even reunites with his old friends and meets their families, Tennessee included, of course. Anyway, until the next update, I hope you all enjoy!**


	2. First Fright of Christmas

Chapter 1: First Fright of Christmas

* * *

After one week of hard work, redecoration, and costume designing, Sly and Otto went to the Mayor of Swallow Falls, James McCloud, and presented the idea of a "Scary Christmas". Though he seemed intrigued by the idea, thankfully enough, he was a little hesitant when they said that it was going to be at the Gracey Manor. He eventually relented since he and his family were regulars at his haunted house, the ones that were special effects and made of props that is. It would be on December 18 that a crowd of townspeople were gathered in front of the Gracey Manor, which had Jack-O-Lanterns, candles, and a clock that was apparently counting down to Christmas Eve. There was a scarecrow in front of the mansion that was dressed to look like Santa Claus, only skinny. On the opposite side, next to the small pet cemetery, was a trophy of a large . . . sack man? Atop the roof was a coffin, which was obviously trying to pass out as a sleigh with a very long list that dangled on the side. From what everyone could see, this very sleigh looked very familiar, but it was probably nothing. Everyone were people everyone knew and some were the families of the class, including: Carmelita's siblings (Samuel "Sam", Alejandro, Joseph, Annabeth "Annie", and Catherina); Roger's older brother, Kevin; Peter's older twin sister, Elizabeth "Ezzy" Ponikvar; Andy younger sister, Katarina; and even Mary's older sister, Marissa.

Other's that were attending were former members of the two bully gangs of Swallow Falls; the Fiendish Five (Minus Peng King) and the Klaaw Gang (Minus Dimitri Lousteau and Neyla Glidewell). From the Fiendish five there was: an owl named Klaus Workov or "Clockwork", who was the leader of he Fiendish Five. Another was a female alligator named Rubella Esparolini or Ruby as she preferred to be called, who was known to be interested in the idea of voodoo and was ecstatic to be at the mansion. The third of the Fiendish Five was a frog named David Raleigh, who, despite being born into a life of wealth and privilege, felt that his life was unfulfilled. The fourth and final of the was the strongman and was obsessed with the Godfather movies was a dog named Mallick Blackton, "Muggshot" to anyone that mocks his size and strength. The first member and leader of the Klaaw Gang was Arpeggio Mowry, who was known for being short, but also being a very accomplished strategist. The second of the Klaaw Gang was Jean Bison, A Canadian-born bison strongman, who wasn't a bad guy, he just hung out with a bad crowd. Another member was Gloria Contessa, a femme fatale spider who had a thing for psychology and banking. The last member and part-time worker at his family's carpet shop was Rajan Patel, a tiger who was once self-conscience about his whole surroundings.

Though it was surprising to see these people together at once in this location, that was nothing compared to the others present. The first was a young black bear named Bartholomew Gregory Szalinsky, but was known as The Grizz and talked in jive-talk like Dimitri, only in hip-hop. The second was Penelope's identical, yet polar opposite, cousin, Patricia, who also liked Bentley, but was jealous when he preferred Penelope. The was a music-obsessed elephant named Eliza Decibel, a Beethoven lover at the most and had a huge crush on a certain stinker. The most notable person there was a young skunk, who was none other than the bane of everyone's (save one) existence. Cyrille Le Paradox just so happened to be a descendant of long line of thieves like Sly, only they weren't as good and were always caught at every end. The crowd didn't have to wait long as Sly's class suddenly walked into view, all of which were dressed as Christmas Carolers, only the clothing appeared to be old, torn, tattered, stitched together, and looked as though they came from the 1800's.

"Well, I must admit, this is an improvement for you and your friends, Cooper!" Le Paradox taunted, and, along with Patricia and Eliza, though it was the only three that were laughing. "What is this, a funeral, that was a really funny fashion joke."

"At least we make it look good, Le Paradox!" Mary shot back, which got her a few high-fives.

"I'll say."

Upon hearing that one voice made Cyrille and the girls twirl around to see the sight of the four pairs of parents, Otto Cooper, Jim McSweeny, and the principle and teachers from school . . . in the same raggy clothes as the class!

"Parents . . . and . . . teacher . . ." Patricia muttered, laughing nervously.

"Uh . . . how long were you all standing there?" Eliza asked timidly.

"Long enough." Connor replied sternly.

"But it's alright, we don't judge." Richardson shrugged as he and the rest of the adults joined with the class.

"Though I will remember what you've said, when I'm grading your papers over the holidays." Guru spoke deviously as he passed by the three.

"So, what's this about a "Scary Christmas"?" Mayor McCloud ask, his wife and son beside him.

"Excellent question, but to answer, I'll tell you all a story." Sly replied, standing in the lead.

This confused everyone at first, but hey, who doesn't like to hear Christmas or ghost stories that say a lot about their location?

"T'was a long time ago

Longer now than it seems

In a place that perhaps

You've all seen in your dreams

For the story that you're all about to be told

Began with the holiday worlds of old."

With that said Sly waved his cape around a tree stump, then as he pulled away, everyone was (though some tried to hide it) surprised to seven small trees appeared appear on the stump. Each tree had a symbol engraved into its trunk: a Jack-O-Lantern, a Christmas Tree, a Heart, a Shamrock, a Firecracker, a Turkey, and an Easter Egg.

"I know you're all curious to see what's inside." Sly spoke ominously, gesturing to the old mansion. "Well, it's what happens when two holidays collide . . ."

Before anyone could question what the young raccoon meant, the sound of a loud creak caught everyone's attention and directed them to the front door. Sure enough the creaking sound was the front door as it slowly opened, much to everyone's surprise; this was new, even for those who lived in Swallow Falls all their lives. It was then that the Scarolers (Scary Carol singers) began to line up the walkway, guys on the left and gals on the right, turned towards the crowd, then gestured for everyone to enter in the form of bows and curtesies. With the Mayor in lead, the crowd began to pile into the old mansion, seeing that the inside was just as decked out as the outside; almost as if someone was still living there. It was then that the doors seemed to close all by themselves, which made some people (mostly a skunk) jump, then after a few minuets, everyone was greeted by the sound of a voice that seemed to be everywhere.

"_Welcome! My friends_

_To our Christmas delight!_

_Come witness a ghoulishly,_

_Glorious sight!_

_It's time for holiday tale_

_To begin._

_There no turning back now._

_Please, come all the way in._"

It was then that a room opened at the other end of the foyer, which was lit up to by candle lights that seemed to spark up all on their own . . . or by some unseen force. None the less the crowd began to walk to he room, then pile in as the opening began to close up, then vanish without a trace. As everyone looked around, the all saw that it was a large, octagonal chamber with four glass paintings that depicted innocent Christmas scenes. Above the crowd was a large stained-glass window that showed a wreath and a large bow that was tied in a knot. Though everything seemed innocent enough, everyone felt that something wasn't right, which was confirmed when the voice they heard earlier began to speak up once more.

"_Our holiday tale is a tale_

_That's quite charming._

_But during this season,_

_It's, sometimes, alarming!_

_So, relax and reflect,_

_Feel free to take pause_

_While we tell you a tale_

_About, dear, Sandy Claws . . ._"

After the last line was spoken, the lights began to dim and the horrendous sounds of the paintings breaking was heard all around the chamber.

"_T'was the Nightmare Before Christmas_

_And all through the house_

_Not a creäture was peaceful,_

_Not even a mouse . . ._"

It was then that everyone noticed something very . . . odd, so to speak . . . the room was beginning to stretch! Not only that, but the painting were becoming longer and revealed that there was more work! The first was of a wreath, which had two yellow eyes, four vine-like tentacles coming from the red bow-tie, and sharp teeth on the top and bottom on the inside ring! The second was of what looked like a candy cane lollipop . . . but was really a large, ferocious looking, red and white-striped snake!

"_The stockings, all hung_

_By the chimney with care_

_When opened that morning_

_Would cause such a scare!_"

The third painting was of presents were of evil-looking Christmas presents: a vampyric teddy bear, a Jack-O-Lantern-In-The-Box, an undead duck, and a creature with tentacles that was obscured by the darkness!

"_The children, nestled_

_So snug in their bed_

_Would have nightmare_

_Of monsters and skeleton heads!_"

The fourth and final portrait showed the image of the "Impostor Santa Claus" rising from a grave with a countless amount a spirits following him from behind. Everyone looked up towards the stained-glass window as the chamber was filled with the sound of the disembodied voice's maniacal laughter. At first, the stained-glass window remained the same, until everyone saw a large spider, much to their disgust, crawled across the wind and seemed to vanish. The colors on the stained-glass began to change a few colors, then a Jack-O-Lantern grin shattered into the frame! If that wasn't all, the whole frame shattered to reveal a cupola above the ceiling . . . as well as two figures! The first seemed to be a floating, white domestic dog with an orange-red glowing nose; almost as if it were a canine Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. It was the second figure that had everyone's attention as, besides the Santa Claus wardrobe and fake beard, the figure was tall, thin, and skeletal! It couldn't be possible . . . this was the person who impersonated Santa and was mangling Christmas all those years ago! What was he doing here?!

"Happy Holidays, everyone!" "Sandy Claws" called down as he leaned towards the crowd, then let out a loud laughter.

The chamber began to flash as the sounds of bones shattering was heard all around and an evil grin appeared in "Sandy's" place, but what really had everyone were the two dreadfully loud screams. As the lights brightened up, it was revealed that the two screams had come from a certain dog and black bear. The two stopped screaming, then looked around when they found out people were staring at them

"Who screamed like that?" Muggshot demanded, looking around.

"Was it you or you or you?" Grizz questioned, pointing at various people.

Though it was obvious they were trying to redirect attention from themselves, no one questioned their sudden defensiveness; knowing too well that they were scared enough. As the tension died down, everyone was greeted by the sound of the disembodied voice, of which they deducted was the spirit of William Gracey' their apparent "Ghost Host".

"_Now, hurry along,_

_as they say, "Look alive"_

_This is one holiday_

_That you'll want to survive!_"

A new opening appeared on the opposite wall of where the crowd enter, which meant that it was time to get a move on.


	3. All Through the Mansion

Chapter 2: All Through The Mansion

* * *

As everyone walked down the hallway, they could vaguely see figures standing outside of the mansion, but still very close enough to enter through said windows. On the walls were five portraits of different Christmas related things: Santa Claus on his sleigh, which was being pulled by four reindeer with Rudolph and his shiny nose at the head of the team; a snow man in a snowy field; the skeletal figure wearing a black pinstripe suit and standing in a pumpkin patch, a sinister smile on his skull face; the Gracey Manor; and what appeared to be a life-sized rag doll with red yarn hair, stitched clothing and grey skin, who was smiling at a miniature Christmas tree in her hand.

"_Jack Skellington came here_

_From Halloween Town_

_You'll see his handy work_

_Scattered around . . ._"

It was then that something no one expected started to happen; the portraits all began to change right before their very eyes! The portrait of Santa Claus and his reindeer shifted into skeletal figure (who everyone identified as Jack Skellington) or more notoriously "Sandy Claws", in a coffin-sleigh that was pulled by skeletal reindeer with the same ghost dog in the lead. It was at that very moment that something very unexpected happened; the ghost dog had suddenly came to life as it flew out of the portrait it was in! As the ghostly canine flew around the snowman in the next frame, the ice had melted and revealed that the snowman was made up of three grinning Jack-O-Lanterns. As the dog flew around Jack and the pumpkin pat, which was now snowy and Jack was wearing his "Sandy Claws" outfit. The next frame of the mansion was now decorated with pumpkins and candles, while the canine flew by a tree and was winked at by a face in the knothole. Finally, the ghostly canine flew around the rag doll, who was ow frowning at the now burnt up Christmas tree.

"_This year he's decided_

_To play "Sandy Claus"!_

_But when Halloween creates Christmas_

_You might see a few flaws!_"

As everyone rounded around the corner, they took sight of two stern-looking busts that seemed to "glare" at them, but that wasn't possible . . . was it? Beneath the busts was a Christmas present that was burrowed into the wall and had a sign that read "_Free Sleigh Rides_", which excited some of the children that were present. As they began to round a corner, Gloria suddenly stopped in her tracks, which didn't go unnoticed by Arpeggio.

"Something the matter, Gloria?"

"It's odd, it's as though we're being watched." The spider replied, looking around.

"You know something, I'm starting to get the same feeling." Jean murmured under his breath.

Unbeknownst to them, they were spot on by their deduction; they _were_ being watched! If anyone could see behind them, they would see that the two busts were sitting on the wall where they rounded the corner, they'd see the two busts turned to look at them! The busts resumed their usual position when some of the group whirled around to see if there were anyone else around. When they saw that there was no one else, they turned back around, then shrugged as they hurried and caught up with the rest of the group. As the group found themselves looking right at a large, animated Christmas card with a group of odd-looking people, apparently wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. Another thing everyone saw was that Merry turned to Scary, almost instantly after every few seconds.

"_And now, a dark carriage_

_Will take you away_

_Sit back; rest in peace;_

_In your black, Christmas sleigh . . ._"

After letting out a sinister chuckle, sleigh-like carriages that made a caravan/train rolled into the room, all of which looked as though it could fit up to two (three or four if anyone had children) people at a time.

"_Your sleigh will accommodate_

_One or two more_

_We hope you're prepared_

_For what Jack has in store . . ._"

It was when the caravan/train stopped that everyone began to take a seat in each of the sleighs, with the Mayor and his family in the lead sleigh, of course. What really confused everyone was that each sleigh had its own safety-bar, almost as if it were a rollercoaster. As soon as everyone was safely (Heaven forbid) seated into their sleigh, the voice of the Ghost Host began to give one last instruction.

"_Do not pull on the bar_

_It will float down with ease_

_And remember,_

_No flash photography! Please . . ._"

Some of the group that had cameras groaned in disappointment; this was a huge let down since some wanted to take photos of the Gracey Manor from the inside. The train/caravan then began to move as it began to glide up the stairs without any hassle. From what everyone could see, the top of the stairs were Christmas presents around and a Vampire Teddy was holding out a single present for the group; almost as if he were trying to bate someone to take it, but no one moved from their sleigh.

"_Yes, down through the chimney_

_Jack flew like a bat!_

_Clutching his magical _

_"Sandy Claws" sack!_

_He ripped open the sack_

_And, in moments it seems_

_Created a Christmas_

_You have in bad dreams!_"

Looking to their right, everyone saw that there was a seemingly endless hallway that was decored with bones on every door. The sounds of a dog happily barking as everyone saw the ghost dog with the glowing nose with a bone in its mouth that had a tag that read "_To Zero_".

"_More rabid than vultures_

_The mansion was changed_

_All was soon covered_

_Adorned and deranged . . ._

_And what do your wondering eyes_

_Disappears_

_Is Jack's little friend_

_Zero, the ghost dog reindeer . . ._"

Everyone thought that they were going on a limb when they started to think that the canine's name was, in fact, Zero. The children actually seemed pleased to see the ghostly canine smile at them, some of the girls and women even thought he was kinda cute, for a ghost that is. Though hesitantly at first, everyone waved to Zero, which made him bark more excitedly; maybe he just liked having company. The caravan/train began to float past a Conservatory and saw that a group of flowers sprung to life and began to sing like a choir!

"_Nothing here was forgotten_

_It all looks so pleasant_

_"A coffin" Jack says,_

_"Make a fine Christmas present!" . . ._"

Though some were tempted to ask what exactly the now laughing Ghost Host had meant, they soon got their answer as they saw something they would never forget. In the Conservatory was an old coffin . . . which had a bony hand trying to pry, whatever what was inside, itself out! Atop the coffin was another Vampire Teddy, who was fighting against the hand and using a hammer to nail the opening shut. As soon as the vampyric toy saw the group, he stopped, looked between the group and his hammering, he hid the hammer behind him and chuckled nervously. Everyone shrugged it off as the sleighs were flying down another hallway, only this time, they were now traveling backwards. Looking around, everyone saw more decorations in the form of skulls and garland; needless to say, the decorum certainly fit the mood of the mansion. There were also doors on each side and, with every other oddity, there were sounds of screeching, cries for help, and maniacal laughter as if there were people trying to get out.

"_A Man-Eating plant_

_Makes a wonderful wreath_

_As long as you don't_

_Get caught in its teeth!_"

It was then that a loud roar was heard above the sleighs and as everyone looked up, they saw the mentioned carnivorous plant. True to its name, it looked like a wreath with two yellow eyes and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. It also had six tentacle-like vines that reached for the sleighs, with little success in touching them. On the bow tie of the wreath were vicious-looking flowers that were singing a, somewhat catchy tune. As the sleighs turned back to facing forward, everyone caught sight of a demonic-looking grandfather clock which had thirteen instead of twelve. The arms of the clock were also wildly spinning backwards and had a note next to it that read "_To Leota: 13 Special Gifts for You!- Sandy Claws_". It was then that the caravan/train entered a large, round room, which was apparently a séance room since there was a round table with a crystal ball in the center. That wasn't what had every, what _really_ had them was the crystal ball atop the table . . . which had a green-glowing, disembodied head of a woman with long flowing hair! If that wasn't enough, it was blinking and moving its eyes as it looked around the room! This had to be the psychic-medium and friend of the Gracey family, who was now a ghost; Madame Leota. Scattered around the table were what appeared to be thirteen odd tarot cards, each having a different Christmas macabre.

"_Jack's holiday vision_

_Was unlike no other_

_So, ring out the bells_

_There's more cheer to uncover . . ._"

After the Ghost Host had said that verse, Madame Leota began what sounded like a poem or chanting from each of the tarot cards.

"_On the 13th of Christmas, my ghoul love gave to me:_

_Thirteen rings of power, embracing strength that never ends . . ._

_Twelve signs of the zodiac, that rule the future and transcend . . ._

_Eleven floating candles, their scent of mystery in the air . . ._

_Ten telling tea leaves, that swirled with secrets yet to share . . ._"

After speaking those verses, four tarot card with the description of what she mentioned in her chantings flew around the room.

"_On the 9th day of Christmas, my ghoul love sent to me:_

_Nine magic crystals, that sparkled with a force that is pure . . ._

_Eight balls of knowledge, that answer with a truth that is sure . . ._

_Seven pearls of wisdom, to keep my love bewitched to me . . ._

_Six mystic mirrors, reflecting futures yet to be . . ._"

Like the first verse, tarot cards that depicted each chant flew the room.

"_On the 5th day of Christmas, my ghoul love gave to me:_

_Five lucky charms, to understand the right from wrong . . ._

_Four wheels of fortune, to spin their rich and golden song . . ._

_Three lifelines, extending help to those in need . . ._

_Two passion potions, that love and romance may succeed . . ._"

As like the rest of the tarot cards, a few more with the mentioned descriptions flew across the room.

"_On the first day of Christmas, my ghoul love gave to me:_

_A star! A brilliant star for me fortune card tree!_"

As Madame Leota spoke that last verse, the card flew back to the table and began to form a Christmas tree made up of fortune cards right before everyone's eyes. Throughout Leota's chanting, everyone could see a Vampire Teddy playing with a couple of silver bells and a zombified nutcracker mimicking the disembodied head on everything she said. It was then that the sleigh caravan/train began to glide across a balcony that overlooked the mansion's ballroom, which was pact with Happy Haunts. Things got more tense as the Ghost Host began to speak up once more.

"_With some treats and some games_

_You can make a scene Merry_

_Why, even a gingerbread house_

_Could seem scary!_

_All at once_

_Happy Haunts did materialize_

_Like a nightmarish painting_

_By courier and knives!_"

Everyone looked to the dining area of the ballroom to see that there was an evil and foreboding-looking gingerbread house on the dining table or, from what they were told; a ginger-_dread_ house. In the middle of the room was a large, dried-up Christmas tree that had glowing skull was decorated with Jack-O-Lanterns ornaments with a single green branch on the top and was surrounded by presents. Upon the branches were dozens of spiders that ascended and descended as they grabbed different lights off the tree. Travelling around the base of the train was a small toy ghost train, which didn't look so fun to play with, especially since id actually fazed through the tree. As everyone watched on, they were able to see ghosts of party guests were dancing through the tree and presents as if there weren't any in their way. A single ghosts was at the pipe-organ, playing an odd tune as a waltz as shrouded figures emerged from the pipes. As the caravan/train of sleighs began to glide up the stairs to a higher point of the mansion, the Ghost Host resumed his rhyming narration.

"_A bag full of toys_

_Jack slung on his back_

_They were strange and bizarre_

_And on the attack!_"

It was at that moment that everyone found themselves riding through the attic of all places, while another odd melody bounced around the walls. Lying around the attic were ghastly, glowing presents that were adorned with wrapping paper covered in barbed wire, bones, and even snakes. The familiar tune of "Pop Goes the Weasel" came to everyone's attention when suddenly three Jack-In-The-Boxes of a black cat, skeleton, and Jack-O-Lantern sprang at the group, scaring mostly Grizz and Muggshot. On the floor was an undead duck toy and a snarling toy train that had tentacle tracks instead of one that was made of wood and metal. It was then that something that was orange and black . . . which was really a very large snake that was gobbling up some presents! The large snake then sat on an open area of the attic as it tried eating what appeared to be e very long scroll, which was the last thing to be seen as the caravan/train began to glide out the window . . .


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for the late notice, the server wasn't working, so I wasn't able to get to work, I hope everyone understands the late chaps. Forgot to mention that James McCloud and his family belong to Nintendo, also, to whoever is wondering how Sly and his friends toured the Mystic Manor and teamed up with the Keep siblings: all will be revealed in two fanfics to come. But enough about that, it's time to put this story to bed. I hope everyone enjoyed this story, I put a lot of my (not actual since I'd die without it and become the new Ghost of Christmas Past) heart into it. And now, for the closing!**


	5. We Wish you a Scary Christmas

Chapter 3: We Wish You a Scary Christmas

* * *

Music that was even louder than inside the mansion.

That was what everyone heard as the caravan/train of sleighs began gliding down from the attic window to the ground below and through a path to the side of the mansion, which was surrounded by snow and Jack-O-Lanterns. Gliding down the path, everyone looked up to see a Vampire Teddy sitting on one of the gnarled tree, all of which had orange Christmas lights, branches and appeared to nibble on a light fixture. As soon as the vampyric toy say the caravan/train of people, its eyes narrowed as if it were suspicious of every, then turned and faced the other way. On their way down, the group was met by the voice of their "gracious Ghost Host".

"_Sandy Claws worked his magic,_

_Both outside and in,_

_But one final touch_

_Made his bony face grin_

_Now what better gift_

_On my friends to bestow_

_Than a graveyard that's covered_

_In ghostly-white snow?_"

It was then that the caravan/train came to a stop, right in front of the cemetery that was beside the mansion, which was covered as far as the eye could see in snow. That wasn't the only thing as everyone was greeted by the form of Jack Skellington in his "Sandy Claws" outfit with his ghost-dog reindeer, Zero, beside him.

"It's Christmas! Have you been good this year? Ho! Ho! Ho!" Jack greeted cheerfully.

Ghosts:** What's this?**

"Can you believe your eyes? I like this Christmas thing! See, Zero, I told you they would like my Christmas."

Like? That was one way of putting it . . .

"Fruit cake, anyone?" Jack offered, though no one too his offer. "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Everyone looked at the animated body of bones in amusement; he didn't seem all that scary or bad now that everyone thought about it.

"I really outdid myself this time, look at all the happy faces! Seasons Greetings, everyone!"

Jack then let out a laugh, then turned to the cemetery gate . . .

"It's Christmas Time!" Jack called out into the graveyard as the caravan/sleigh began to make it's way into the cemetery.

As they rode through the graves, everyone started to hear the sound of . . . singing?

Voices: **Boo! Boo! Boo!**

**What's this? What's this? What's this?**

Single Voice: **We Wish you a Scary Christmas . . .**

Voices:** Scary, Scary Christmas . . .**

Single Voice:** We Wish you a Scary Christmas . . .**

Voices: **Scary, Scary Christmas . . .**

Single Voice: **We Wish you a Scary Christmas . . .**

Voices:** Scary Christmas . . .**

Single Voices: **And a Haunted . . .**

Voices: **And a Haunted New Year!**

This really creeped everyone out, especially since no one could see the singers anywhere, even as the music became louder . . . well . . . that is until a few minuets later when four figures jumped from out of the shadows! No, it couldn't be . . . it was Sly, Bentley, Murray, Carmelita, and Peter! Only they looked different, not in clothing . . . but in physical appearance! They appeared to be more ghoul-like as they stepped into the moonlight and each had a Jack-O-Lantern in hand. These weren't ordinary Jack-O-Lanterns, however . . . these were blinking and their lips were moving! It was then that more ghosts started to appear and the four ghouls started to dance and sing . . .

Ghouls:** Boo! Boo! Boo!**

Ghoul Sly: **What's this?**

Ghoul Bentley: **What's this?**

Ghoul Murray: **What's** **this?**

Lead Jack-O-Lantern: **We Wish you a Scary Christmas . . .**

Ghouls and Jack-O-Lanterns: **Scary, Scary Christmas . . .**

Lead Jack-O-Lantern: **We Wish you a Scary Christmas . . .**

Ghouls and Jack-O-Lanterns: **Scary, Scary Christmas . . .**

Lead Jack-O-Lanterns: **We Wish you a Scary Christmas . . .**

Ghouls and Jack-O-Lanterns: **Scary Christmas . . .**

Lead Jack-O-Lantern:** And a Haunted . . .**

Ghosts, Ghouls, and Jack-O-Lanterns: **And a Haunted New Year!**

**Boo! Boo! Boo!**

**Ho! Ho! Ho! **

Ghoul Carmelita: **Oh, Sandy!**

Ghost, Ghouls, and Jack-O-Lanterns:** Ho! Ho! Ho!**

"That'll pick 'em right, lads!" A ghoulish Yorkshire terrier called out as each of the ghost and ghouls appeared for another number.

Ghosts, Ghouls, and Jack-O-Lanterns: **Grim Grinning Ghosts**

**Come out to socialize!**

After that verse was sung, every creäture that was supernatural-related gave out a loud moan as wraiths appeared from behind them.

"Best . . . show . . . ever . . ." Ruby breathed in amazement.

As the caravan/train traveled through the graveyard, everyone saw that everywhere around them was decorated with small bows and ribbons; needless to say, it was odd to see a graveyard in holiday spirit. It was also at that moment that more ghosts began to rise from their graves and waved to the group before joining in the "Swinging Wake". In the sky above the caravan/train were a few spooks riding on old-fashioned bicycles that had big front wheels with a bonedeer chasing after them in circles. Approaching to the group from the right were a group of ghosts and the now ghoulish Scarolers as they were drinking tea; one of them was even sitting on their freshly opened coffin. Was it the trick of the snow, or were there two Alisa Foxs'? One of them was still wearing her Scaroler outfit, while the "duplicate" was wearing old-fashioned Old Western clothing. It was then that the "duplicate" caught sight of the group and abruptly stood up, causing the other ghosts and ghouls to follow her gaze. Another person that took notice of the caravan/train and stood up was a male figure that also wore Old Western clothing . . . only this figure appeared to be skeletal; more grotesque than Jack was anyway!

Martha Ravenswood: **What's this?!**

Phantom: **What's this?!**

Ghosts: **Jolly, dear old Sandy Claws,**

**While the graveyard sleeps;**

**Down the chimney dark and damp**

**With your sack of creeps!**

**Happy Haunts materialize**

**For a Swinging Way!**

**Glowing pumpkins harmonize,**

**Joyful screams we'll make!**

**Ho! Ho! Ho!**

**Ho! Ho! Ho! (x2)**

As the caravan/train continued on, The sounds of musing and singing began to escalate even further, everyone saw that there were giant ice angels strumming sour notes on blow-horns. On the opposite side of the tea party was a mummy sitting up in his sarcophagus and was apparently trying to start a conversation with a ghost of an old feline with a hearing horn; a Christmas tree covered in bandages next to them. It was then that the male ghoul Scarolers appeared in the middle of an opened field with two "Phantoms of the Opera", a beheaded knight, a prisoner, and executioner joining them as they all began to . . . break dance? No one expected to see dancing ghosts, but it was actually quite entertaining as everyone watched their performance.

Ghosts: **Grim Grinning Ghosts**

**Come out to socialize!**

That wasn't the end of the performance as the graveyard was drowned in the sounds of music, singing, and groaning from every which way.

"Louder!" A ghoulish primate called out.

Ghosts: **What's this?! What's this?!**

**What's this?! What's this?!**

**Jolly, dear old Sandy Claws,**

**While the graveyard sleeps,**

**Down the chimney dark and damp**

**With your sack of creeps!**

**Happy Haunts materialize**

**For a Swinging Wake!**

**Glowing pumpkins harmonize,**

**Joyful screams we'll make!**

**Fa, la, la, la, la! (Ect.)**

Apparently the ghosts were saving the best for last as the haunts were singing and moaning even louder than before As each ghost and ghoul held up a . . . Christmas present? Presents weren't all that dangerous . . . though these were an exception as they were fill with body parts and other things that were dark and macabre!

Ghosts: **What's this?! What's this?!**

**What's this?! What's this?!**

**Garlands made of iron chains,**

**Candles glowing bright!**

As they sang, said chain-garlands were quickly wrapped around a large, dead Christmas tree and a few floating candelabra, which appeared to light up by themselves!

Ghosts: **Spiders make good ornaments,**

**For our tree of fright!**

True to the song, there were small, hairy, living, and breathing spiders that were used as ornaments on some of the Christmas tree's branches . . . and were still moving!

Ghosts: **Creepy crypts look awful nice,**

**Tied up in a bow!**

**now our graveyard's pure and white**

**With the ghostly snow!**

**Fa, la, la, la, la! (Ect.)**

After the last verse was finished, every ghost, ghoul, witch, mummy, ect. all hurried and grouped up to the climax of their performance!

Ghosts: **Grim Grinning Ghosts**

**Come out to socialize!**

Upon the final verse, every supernatural being in the graveyard gave out an even louder shriek than the one before! Though the music and singing didn't stop, everyone felt that what they heard was the grand finale; and what a finale it was. It was then that everyone took notice of three ghostly figures: the koala prisoner, a hunched back dingo, and a skeletal ferret (bearing no resemblance to Kel) standing in the middle of the graveyard as they pointed out their thumbs in a hitchhiking sign. It was also at that time that the voice of the Ghost Host began to speak back up.

Ghosts: **Wish you Scary Christmas!**

**Wish you Scary Christmas!**

**Wish you Scary Christmas!**

**Ooh! Ooh!**

**Ooh! Ooh!**

"_As Jack Sprang to his sleigh,_

_Three hitchhiker she spied,_

_They said . . ._"

"_Sandy Claws, may we please have a ride?_" The three ghostly hitchhikers asked in unison as Jack, in his "Sandy Claws" outfit, flew through the sky in his coffin sleigh.

Ghosts: **Wish you Scary Christmas!**

**Wish you Scary Christmas!**

**Wish you a Scary Christmas!**

**Ooh, ooh,**

**Ooh, ooh . . .**

"_But Jack waved goodbye_

_For he could not stay;_

_He had much to deliver,_

_Before Christmas Day!_"

It was then that the caravan/train of sleighs began to enter a large crypt, another Vampire Teddy blowing a hor as he joined in the jamboree. As the caravan/train continued trough the crypt tunnel, each sleigh turned to the left side, but still continued on the trail trough the crypt. Along the wall were four large mirrors, but these mirrors were anything but ordinary . . . especially since there were six figures in the mirrors! Three of the figures appeared to be the ghostly hitchhikers riding in each of the sleighs, while the other three appeared to be children in costume: a devil, a witch, and a skeleton (a fake one at that). Though it looked like it was all reflections, everyone saw that they were nowhere to be seen as they looked around for any trace of the reflections.

Ghosts: **Ooh ooh,**

**Ooh, ah!**

**Haunted new Year . . .**

"_May Jack's "ghostly presence",_

_Now follow you home,_

_And stay in your hearts,_

_Where're you roam . . ._

_For now you know what happens_

_When holidays meet;_

_You might get a trick_

_Or a holiday treat!_"

Ghosts: **Wish you Scary Christmas . . .**

**Wish you Scary Christmas . . .**

**Wish you Scary Christmas . . .**

**Ooh, ooh,**

**Ooh, ooh . . .**

It was then that after the Ghost Host let out another sinister laugh that the caravan/train came to a complete stop in another part of the crypt, which had an apparent exit in the moonlight on the far right. As everyone disembarked from their respective sleigh, they all received two surprises: the first was the sight of the life-sized rag doll from one of the mansion's changing portraits. The other surprise . . .

"_Merry Christmas one and all!_" Jack's voice called through the walls.

"_Thank you, Sandy Claws, for bringing Christmas cheer, please, hurry back we can't wait til next year._" Sally, the rag doll, rhymed as everyone made their way to the exit. "_And I heard him exclaimed as he flew out of sight . . ._"

"This world won't forget my Christmas Night!"

Ghosts: **Wish you scary Christmas . . .**

**Wish you Scary Christmas . . .**

**Wish you Scary Christmas . . .**

**Ooh, Ooh,**

**Ooh, ooh . . .**

"Hurry back . . . hurry back . . . be sure to bring your Sandy Claws sack . . ." Sally called to group as they ascended up the grave. "I'll be waiting to open my Christmas presents . . . hurry back . . . hurry back . . ."

Ghosts: **Wish you Scary Christmas . . .**

**Wish you a Scary Christmas . . .**

**Wish you Scary Christmas . . .**

**Ooh, ooh,**

**Ooh, ooh . . .**

As everyone looked back towards the mansion, they could see the ghoul Scarolers and some ghosts waving goodbye with a song . . .

Ghosts: **Ooh, ooh,**

**Ooh, ah . . .**

**Haunted New Year . . . **


	6. Haunted New Year

Epilogue: New Story

* * *

It was the night afterwards that Sly was seated in front of his computer in his room, typing word after word of each key on the keyboard onto his Microsoft document page. It was needless to say that as soon as they got home the night before, each of the groups parents were beyond worried. Good thing was that they understood that they had to find shelter from the storm, but felt that it was best to leave out the part with the Gracey manor and that it was haunted. It would be one thing to worry less about, provided _if_ anyone would actually believe such a crazy story like that. Still, it was understandable that parents would tell their children to stay away from the old mansion if they thought it were dangerous. As promised the previous night, he, Murray, Bentley, Carmelita, and Penelope had hung out with Peng and Dimitri all day earlier at the ice-cream parlor. These two were actually pretty cool in their own way: Peng knew a lot about fireworks from his grandfather and Dimitri was an expert in scuba diving; who would have thought. They really weren't as bad as anyone thought they were when they were in their respective gangs.

As the raccoon typed in the remaining words, checked for spelling errors, made sure the punctuations were in order, then saved the file to seal the deal. He proceeded to turn on his printer, then click on the print icon, and waited for the process to do its work. As soon as he knew that he had enough pages, the turned off the printer, then grabbed a stapler to hold the pages together. This would be another story to add to the ones he had already printed out three years before, only this one would be of it's own series of fantasy. The title, as each had it's own, would be something fitting to it's background and story, one that would be as read; one that was pretty much told to him. The title would be as followed: "_The Haunted Mansion_".

"Wonder if I'll become the next Stephen King?" Sly mused to himself, fondly remembering the bust in the mansion's library.

"Sly, you ready to go?" His father, Conner, called from downstairs.

"Coming, dad!"

Tonight, the Coopers were going out to eat Italian food, which was one of Sly's favorite (seriously, who doesn't like Italian), since Conner had a huge success with a client earlier that day. The young raccoon proceeded to log off his computer, placed his work in his desk, then grabbed his favorite hoodie. As he was about to leave, his eyes landed on an old map on his nightstand, which caused him to smile; thinking how another friend of his would have loved to see the Gracey manor. He then took out the sapphire to admire (rhyme) it a bit more; maybe it was a sign of things to come. Whether or not it was or did, he shrugged it off; best to wait patiently.

"When the crypt doors creep and the tombstones quake . . ." Sly sang as he closed the door to his room.

* * *

And there you have it, but that doesn't mean I'm finished with Sly Cooper or his adventures in Swallow Falls; far, far from it. You see, dear viewers, the Haunted Mansion also can get into the holiday _spirit_ (get it) and not just Halloween, if you catch my drift ;). Also, there different Mansions per Disney theme park, gives one an idea, eh? Anyway, to those who followed up on this, I thank you very much and hope this satisfied your supernatural side. Till next we meet, this is the King of 2211, wishing all of you a Happy Halloween! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
